The New Sora
by Valintine
Summary: Taiora. When Sora returns from America she's changed. And Tai seems to be falling in love with her all over again. But will someone else get her? PLEASE R+R


Heh Hope you enjoy his fic!! I'll write more I promise but I need reviews!! ENJOY!  
  
Kari ran into Tai room in a flash. Jumping up and down she hugged everyone in sight. Finally she saw Tai and hugged him tighter than everyone else.   
  
"You wont believe what happened!!!" Kari screamed at Tai.  
  
"What?" Tai asked not very excited. He never really enjoyed life until....well until Sora that is. Sora. Tai stopped and remember one year ago.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Tai," Matt walked up to Tai outside of school. More kids joined there jock group after school and huddled up near the single tree that stood out. Tai had been dating Sora and Matt was with Mimi. He enjoyed his time with Sora and every second he was falling more and more in love with her. It seemed to be a growing temptation to be with her every second.  
  
"She finally did it man. Last night I made her come to my house and she finally got in bed with me. It was a lot easier than I thought," Joe said while some guys laughed.  
  
"I don't know it isn't easy with Sora." Tai stated.  
  
"Oh come on Tai don't rush it she'll come when she's ready," Matt said.  
  
"Force her Tai." One guy yelled out.  
  
"Yeah I mean it should be hard to do it cause she's a tomboy, but if you make her.....trust me it's all worth it in the end."  
  
Matt laughed, "You guys are unbelievable."  
  
"Well it easy for you cause you got girls hanging at your feet."  
  
"Heh did you get it with Mimi?"  
  
"No and I don't tend to rush it. When she's ready she's ready." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah I guess. *heh* It's all about the sex though right." Tai said. " I mean once they do it a few times than you dump them on the street." The guys laughed loudly, but no matter how loud they were Tai could still here Sora.  
  
"Tai?" Sora said barely over a whisper. Tai looked over at Sora. Her eyes filled with tears and her right hand covering her mouth. Tai took his hands out of his pockets and watched Sora run away. Mimi chased after her yelling her name.   
  
*Later at Sora's House*  
  
Tai walked to Sora's house and try to think of a better excuse than 'I was joking.' He really didn't mean all of those things he was just joking with the guys like all of them do. They like to talk and joke a lot about sex. It seemed to be a funny topic. But than again he said some very terrible things. He couldn't get Sora's voice out of his head. How she softly said his name and he could still hear her. Tai finally reached her apartment when Sora walked passed him, carrying a suitcase. She still had tear marks on her face. Tai followed her to a taxi where her Mom already sat.  
  
"Sora? Where are you going? What's going on?" Tai asked her. She didn't turn to him but continue to put in the back trunk. "Sora?"  
  
"I'm going Tai. I'm leaving and I don't think that I'll be coming back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BEACUSE!" Sora started to cry. "Because my Mom got a job there. I wasn't going to go but than I realized that I didn't have anything here anymore. So I'm going with her."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To New York."  
  
"Sora don't go. I really didn't mean those things. They were just jokes that I was telling my friends."  
  
"They didn't sound like jokes to me." Sora started to get in the car when Tai grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Sora let a tear go down her cheek. "Goodbye." She took his hand and gave it a light kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai sighed. He hadn't seen anyone since than and he just wasn't Tai. He wanted Sora, because he needed her. Now it had nothing to do with sex. It would just be them.  
  
"Well what is it?" Tai asked.  
  
"SORA'S COMING BACK!!!" Kari yelled and ran to the phone to tell off the good news. Tai just stood there gaping. Could it be possible? Could Sora come back?   
  
"Yeah TK she's really coming back........well I got an e-mail from her....she's coming in a week. Can you believe it? TK I think she might of changed. I don't know why I think it but..in her letter she wrote kinda odd......like she said lata and hold up and crib.....I don't know maybe she made a miss type. Well will see soon. Bye TK. LOVE YA!"  
  
'One week. Well Tai you have two choices: 1. Forget her 2. Become her friend 3. Beg for her to take you back.*Sigh* I only have seven days so I better get a move on.' Tai thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Next Week~~~~~~~~  
  
All the digidestines waited at the airport lounge to see Sora. It must of been hours just sitting waiting for the plane to land. Davis bought three soda's, Yolie, Kari and Mimi must have gone to the bathroom dozens of times and TK took Codie to look at some souvenirs. Matt arrived late but that didn't really matter, when he arrived he talked to all the guys except Tai. He stood at the large window, watching all the planes land and take off. But he didn't see Sora's plane anywhere. Tai looked his best with a very sly outfit on and his hands in his pocket. He was going to do whatever was possible to get Sora back.   
  
Finally the loud speaker came on. "May I have your attention please. Flight 476 from New York to Japan will is now landing. Flight 476." Everyone's head looked towards the doors that beheld the passengers of the airplane. Many people came out and pushed others out of the way. Tai looked eagerly to every face, but could not see Sora's.   
  
Five minutes later Joe saw Sora's mom sitting down in the lounge. They went to greet her and she gave them a loving smile.   
  
"Hello! My, my look at you. Your all getting so big! All grown up. Look at you Kari your a beautifully lady. All of you are." She turned to the boys. "Oh my you've all become very hansom gentlemen."  
  
"It's good to see you to Ms. Takenouchi but where's Sora?" TK asked.  
  
"Oh well we had some trouble with the airports and Sora had to take an earlier flight. She should be home by now."   
  
Tai at the same time was happy and sad, because he wanted to see Sora but he was also afraid of loosing Sora. So the whole crew drove back to Obidia now very inpatient. They all wanted to see Sora and now time was growing very long. Everyone had to go home because o what time it was. But Tai couldn't wait. He walked up the staircase to her apartment door alone. It would probably be easier for Tai this way, without anyone watching hi talk to Sora.  
  
Tai knocked on the door and straitened his look. Ms. Tackenouchi answered the door.   
  
"Oh hello Tai come in. Sora's in her room."  
  
Tai walked into Sora's room, which was already fixed up just a few t-shirts and pants laid around. A huge sterio system that covered a wall played some music that Tai never herd of before.  
  
**Boy you fill me with so much joy  
  
you take all the pain away from me**  
  
The music played on and a very attractive girl stepped out of the closet. She had a navy blue tube top and navy basketball shorts that were rolled up as far as they could go, to show off her athletic legs. Her auburn hair was put in a bun and to big (not huge) silver ear rings. She mouthed the words to the song and than she noticed Tai. She staired at him for a second than finally spoke.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Uh-umm I just........I.."  
  
"Uh-huh" She stated. Walking up to him she looked into his eyes. "Heh dont I know you?"  
  
"Uh....yeah I'm Tai," he said. " Remember?"  
  
"Oh we use ta be friends right?" Sora turned and started to fold cloths on her bed.  
  
"We were more."  
  
Sora stopped and looked at Tai. Than she just continued like it never happened. "Were we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sora walked over to Tai and turned him toward the door and started to push him out. "Well it was nice of you ta drop by, but I gots stuff ta do. See ya tommaro at school."  
  
Sora pushed him out the door and shut it. Tai walked home confused. He just noticed how Sora spoke and how odd it was. He enjoyed her spunk though. And she really dressed different than the Sora he use to know. Well all he can do know is wait for tomorrow and see what everyone else thinks.  
  
  
  
What did you think? It a working progress so give me time. PLEASE WRITE SOME REVIEWS!!! Love ya Bye 


End file.
